New World -An Anomaly
by helioscrimson001
Summary: Koharu found herself waking up in a Covered wagon heading to Labyrinth City Orario with a new Body. She has no recollection of how she got there but what she do know is that she doesn't belong in this world, an Anomaly in the Story. Thinking that whoever placed her here wants her to do something in the City of Orario, she joins the Knights of Camelot and dive in the Dungeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Helios Here. I'm sorry for the mistake i made earlier, it seems that i copied the document incorrectly but it's fixed now. Here is the Real Chapter. Enjoy.**

I wake up and felt my body distinctly lighter and thinner, my body lying on a wooden surface covered by cloth. Occasionally, I could feel the surface I'm on jumping so I deduced that I am in a car of some sort. The pace is slow from what I can feel and the sound of an engine is not present so probably a cart or wagon.

That said who uses Carts or wagons for transportation in a crowded city? Even the people on the poorer side can afford to ride a Tri-bike so why bother use a wagon. I sit up from where I am and looked around and apparently I'm in a covered wagon and I am lying on one side alone because I took up all the space and in the other side are several people of both genders talking with each other excitedly. Something about joining a Familia and entering the Dungeon,

'Huh? That's weird' I also noticed one other thing after waking up, that is the weird red and black lines running all over everything I see including the other people in the wagon. I tried running my finger to line in a nearby canteen and watched as it split in half exactly where I traced my finger.

'How did that…'

{Mystic Eyes of Death Perception}A voice then whispered to my ears, making me jump out in surprise which alerted the other people on the carriage that I'm now awake. A Girl with brown hair, black eyes, and surprisingly Fox-like ears and tails poking in her head and tailbone is the one to speak

"Oh, you're finally awake. Just in time, Orario is already in view." She told me with a smile on her face. I could only give her a nod as I return back to what that whispering voice told me before. Mystic eyes of Death Perception, I'm certain that is what it told me before so those lines are Lines of death if they are not lying to me. I take a brief look at my surroundings and see that those Lines of Death are not present anymore.

'As expected am I dreaming? No, that canteen was certainly cut in half so the possibility that my eyes are like Ryougi Shiki is a possibility.' I test that theory by trying to activate those eyes with the intent of seeing those lines again, and certainly I'm not dreaming as the Lines of Death reappeared.

'Is this a gift they gave me to help me here or did they just awaken an innate ability?' I return back to my conversation with the girl from earlier and recalled her saying Orario and that word is familiar with me. Am I in a novel/manga/anime I've seen?

I ponder on her words and my situation more and more, looking for useful hints. Orario, Wolf Girl, carriage…It doesn't spark anything to me, most fantasy novels is set in the middle ages and Wolf girls doesn't help. Still, I can be sure that I'm in a fantasy series from those hints alone.

On a side note, the fact that I can think clearly and not panic when thrown into an unknown situation is not a proof of my willpower or me being used to such situation. I'm just running on the possibility that I'm dreaming or being delusional right now, I'll probably break down at night if I'm still here by then.

Anyway, back to figuring out where the hell am I because if the word Orario is familiar to me, it means that I am either in a fantasy novel that left an impact on me that I read on Royal Road or an Anime city. I suppose I'll just look into it when we arrive because if that one word is familiar to me then I should be able to tell where I am if I get a glimpse of the city.

As I settled down on my choice, I noticed another thing that slipped pass my mind earlier in favor of the more noticeable changes. I'm a female, that's what. Last time I recalled I have a male body with short black hair and eyes along with a slightly muscled up body. Now though, I have changed to a girl of the same age and height with long black hair reaching to my buttocks and smooth white skin. Like my male body, this female form is fit. Not to the point of being unattractive mind you, rather it adds off to the natural charm if I do say so myself.

My body is wrapped in a rather misplaced black T-Shirt and jeans. Beside me is a sword, a Katana to be precise with a round handle and obsidian sheath which I just held in my hands.

'Now, all that's left is waiting until we arrive. Then I can decide on what to do once I figure out where I am.'

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask since we departed earlier but since you lay down immediately I lost the chance. Where did you get those clothes? They have unusual design not to mention you don't have an armor on to protect you in the dungeon." The girl from earlier asks me, leaving me thinking of a reply I could give her.

'I suppose a half-truth wouldn't hurt. '

"Believe it or not, these clothes are common in my hometown. They are easy to move in. I don't planning on going to the Dungeon immediately so that's okay."

My answer seems to have satisfies the girl as she replies to me with a non-cautious voice or face or any indication that she might not be buying my Half-truths.

"Well, you still need to find a Familia to join after all. I suppose you don't need to rush. Ah, and my name is Misha by the way, nice to meet you." She extended her right hand at me with a smile. I return the smile back before clasping her extended hand with my left. It was then I was forced to put my brain into overdrive as I thought of a name I would introduce myself from now on.

"{Koharu}" the voice whispered to my ears which I accidentally spoke out to loud to Misha. It's that voice again. Is it helping me? Well, I'm not complaining considering how bad other people are treated when they are thrown in other dimensions. Well, if this is a reality that is.

"We have arrived!" the driver announces loudly to us. I stand from the floor just under the cover and disembark quickly. Misha and the others follow me from the back after I made space to them and after giving goodbyes to each other we go our separate ways. Misha and her friend seemed to have a clear destination in mind as they quickly approach a stall and ask for direction.

Me on the other hand simply walked to a nearby bench and watch my surroundings trying to find hints of my location. It was easy enough to spot, the giant tower reaching to the heavens located at the center of the city I mean. You could be anywhere in the next hundred miles and still spot it. The tower is large enough for a landmark and identifier so I now know where I am.

Is it wrong to pick up Girls in the Dungeon, or DanMachi for short is a rather recent anime I finished and currently has 12 volumes released according to the Wiki. Unfortunately I only saw the anime (Both versions) and OVA for it so I have no knowledge beyond the little information I saw on several Wiki pages.

So, what should I do now that I'm here? The obvious choice would be to join a Familia and earn money through delving in the dungeon and getting a Falna will help in in this world even if I'm not going to be delving too much. But living my whole life fighting monsters is not exactly appealing right now because for all the power of my mystic eyes I'm still afraid of dying, even hypothetically.

*Sigh* 'what should I do? I could live without endangering myself by working at part time shops but unlike Hestia I don't have anywhere to call home.'

And so, I started to wander around the city instead after not coming to a conclusion and see what wandering around will take me. I started going around stalls, asking various questions like what is the top Familia right now and if there are some shops hiring for part timers. Why did I go asking these questions after not deciding anything? Well, asking the number 1 familia currently gives me a rough clue on what timeline I'm currently in, the question for stalls hiring part timers is in case I need stable income.

Without knowing, I arrive at the abandoned church. Deciding to see if Hestia is there, I enter inside and head to the basement immediately. It's empty unlike what I expected so I suppose I arrived before the series' start. I decided to take a rest and ponder something that came to mind just now. Are there any things different than the Anime I don't know about? The proof of me being here means that I may not be the only anomaly and for all I know the Gods may have decided not to seal their power.

Which bring me to why I am here in the first place? As far as I know, I didn't get into any incident or disease in the last 1 year not to mention that I'm a male. I doubt it's a God's doing or that whoever brought me here did it for fun or boredom like in Novels. The Gods found their entertainment by descending on the "Lower Realm" and facing the hardship any mortal do.

I need answers and the best way of doing so is the Dungeon in Orario. If I woke up heading here then that means Orario and by extension the Dungeon have something to do of my existence here. Or at least I think. I have the power to survive in the dungeon and finding answers is worth the trouble of fighting monsters for a living, not to mention I have something of a Goal to do for the Dungeon

I stood up after deciding finally deciding on a course. I approached a nearby stranger on the street for the Guild's direction and started walking to my destination. When I arrived, I saw a long line of adventurers lining up to the counter waiting to exchange their drops. I looked around the Guild for any familiar faces and when I spotted no one besides the brown haired elf from the anime. I was going to approach her initially but it seems that it will take a long time before she's freed so I left.

An hour after I left the Guild, I encountered someone that should not be in this world. It's not like I'm not familiar with her, rather it's because I knew her that she should not be here. She is tall with very a curvaceous figure hidden by blue and silver armor and a white cloak draped over her. Her face that is normally hidden by a lion styled helmet is exposed showing her blond hair tied to a bun, emerald green eyes and soft looking white skin. She is someone I'm extremely familiar, after all Lancer Artoria is one of my few 5 stars in Fate/Grand Order.

I met her in a castle like structure near the arena in the east of the city. I asked the locals for information regarding new Familia and one of them redirected me here. They call this Castle-like structure Camelot and this name is what attracted me here because Camelot is the city ruled by King Arthur so I approached it with curiosity.

"I am Artoria Pendragon. Will you join my Familia?" She asked me this unexpected question after running her eyes all over me. From what I know, Familia can only be formed by Gods and Goddesses because they are the only ones who can give a Falna so the fact that Artoria asked me to join her means that she is considered as a God I this world.

"So, what's your reply? Will you join me?" She asked again with an extended hand and this time, I agreed.

"Yes, I am looking for a Familia to join before I came here after all. Your invitation is welcome" I told her while I took her extended hand. She then invited me inside the mansion to inscribe my Falna.

.

. .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

Artoria led me through empty the Halls of her Castle-like Mansion. For a Mansion this large I would think more people would be present even if only Maids cleaning the place up or maybe they are on a break? If so that would make more sense than an Empty 4 story Mansion.

"This is your room from now on. Come inside, remove your shirt and lay face down on the bed." She gestured to the King-sized bed at the room. Really, where did she get all the money to be able to give non-executive members such luxurious rooms? Her Familia must be wealthy to do this, not even Loki's Familia is this rich (I think)

"What are you staring at? Hurry up so I can introduce you to the other member and get you a proper armor." I heard her speak and found her standing beside the bed, in her hand is a needle ready to poke through her skin.

"Oh, right." I replied and removed my shirt, unperturbed of exposing my new female body to another person. I'm still a former Male so I'm quite used to exposing my top not to mention both of us is of the same gender currently (even if my mind is not) so I'm not ashamed. My hand reached onto the hook on my bra and struggled for a bit to remove it before a hand arrived and helped me remove it. It seems that our king is tired of waiting so I simply covered my breasts with my right arm and lay down.

I'll get my chance of fondling with them later when I settled down and got my Falna. I felt wet blood run through my back indicating that the process already started. Moments later, paper touched my back where a hand pressed through it to copy my Falna to show me.

"I'm surprised you already have a skill, a very powerful one too after just getting a Falna. Though I suppose it is an innate skill you have before" She spoke while she hands out the copy of my stats to me. I muttered a thank you and looked over it.

* * *

 **Name: Koharu**

 **Age: 19**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: I 0**

 **Endurance: I 0**

 **Dexterity: I 0**

 **Agility: I 0**

 **Magic: I 0**

 **Skills:**

 ** _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_**

* * *

"Do you need me to explain what it does for you?"

"No, I already knew how to use it before I got my Falna." I stood up and put on my clothes again, momentarily gazing at my bosom before resuming putting on my bra and T-shirt.

"Then stand up and follow me. I'll introduce you to the other member of my Familia." With that, she started walking. I hurriedly put on my T-shirt, fixing it while moving to catch up to my Goddess.

"By the way, how many members do our Familia have? The Mansion is quite big and the Room earlier is quite luxurious so I'm assuming we should be at least a Mid-tier Familia?" I asked her my thoughts I have been holding to myself earlier. The Danmachi-verse didn't have Artoria Pendragon or any look-a-likes as far as I know so like me, she must be an Anomaly. Naturally, I'm curious of my new Familia's position in the city so I asked.

"Believe it or not, you are my second member. My Captain is someone I adopted after her God persuaded me to take her in 3 years ago. Her Familia was murdered you see and Astraea was concerned of her wellbeing if she returned to heaven." Those lines made me stop. I'm only the person she has recruited in 3 years? How did she have so much money to build a large mansion like this with only one member?

"You're not in Debt are you, Artoria-sama?" I asked concerned and slowed down my walking pace

"Don't worry. The money that went into the construction of this Mansion and everything inside it came from my own pocket. We are stable financial wise."

I sighed in relief at knowing that I don't need to work my ass off trying to pay debts in the next few years. I increased my speed to catch up with Artoria. A few moments later, we entered a rather large living room and in one of the couches is an elf in casual clothes munching on some kind of fried food. The Elf noticed us and stopped eating.

"Artoria-sama, is something the matter?" She asked, to which the person she is addressing just pointed in my direction before taking a seat in one of the couches and taking one of those fried goods in a basket in the table in front.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuu lion the only member of the Knights of Camelot. Or, the first member I should say, you joined our Familia?"

"Nice to meet you, I am Koharu and yes I just joined your Familia." I paused for a moment to breath before speaking again. "Knights of Camelot? Isn't the Familia name usually goes by God's Name then a Familia at the End so wouldn't the name be Artoria Familia?" I asked her curiously after remembering how Familia in the anime are called.

"Ah, my real name is Rhongomyniad, Artoria Pendragon is my name before I became a Goddess so when I registered in the Guild with Lion they asked me to change my Familia name to Artoria Familia because my current one is a Mouthful. I replied with 'Since I am going to change the name anyway can't I name it Knights of Camelot?' after my former kingdom."

They actually accepted that reason? I mean, wouldn't the other adventurers be confused if they asked the name and thought it was a police force or somethin?

Apparently, like I thought the Guild refused her request at first but got accepted anyway after they got into long arguments regarding the subject.

~ ~ ~ (Next) ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is Helios with a new chapter. I posted in my Profile about being only able to update one a Month so you might wonder why I update early. Well, mostly because I already have this chapter half finished by the time I posted chapter 1 but also because classes are starting so I may or may not have too much time to write new chapters.**

 **But enough of that, Enjoy!**

After the Introductions, Artoria – sama accompanied me to the Guild to register me as a member of her Familia, a rare sight apparently (read as obviously) as she hasn't registered a single person since our Captain 3 years ago. The registration went smoothly without problems, aside from a few Adventurers giving us lecherous and/or curious looks with Artoria – Sama receiving the brunt of it.

"No, I would procure my Familia her own equipment." My Goddess said to the Guild receptionist before gesturing me to follow her. They are offering us a loan for beginner equipment just now, which consists of a Dagger and chest armor which we refused.

I thought I would encounter some familiar faces (from the anime) when I went inside but I guess they don't exactly show up every day. We left the Guild and the next place we headed to next is a Blacksmithing Familia to get me my equipment, specifically armoring.

To say I am a bit disappointed at how small the place we arrived at is an understatement, though I suppose comparing it to the Twilight Manor or Camelot or the Tower of Babel is not fair. We didn't even head to Babel to browse at one of Hephaestus' Familia shops but one of the Blacksmithing Familia in the City. Still, I don't know what God this Familia has so I'll comment properly when I actually saw their goods.

We saw some blacksmiths working on various weapons and armor, some turned to look at us but most ignored and continued their work. Likewise, Artoria – Sama also ignored them and led me deeper inside, presumably the head of this blacksmithing Familia.

"Goibniu, are you there?" Artoria – Sama called out as she opened the door of a room. Inside is a shirtless old man setting a sword to the side after finishing whatever he is doing with it. He then turned at us and spoke.

"Artoria huh, pretty rare for you to come here. I assume you are here to get that person behind you weapon?"

"Yeah, her name is Koharu and she just joined my Familia a few hours ago. We don't need weapons though; I came to commission you a custom made armor set for her."

This made Goibniu look at me, presumably judging on what type of armor fits me. I on the other hand am shocked that we came here for a Commissioned item rather than a pre-made one so I asked her.

"Is it okay Arotria – sama, getting me a custom made armor? They are expensive right? I can do with a normal one so there is no need to strain our budget for this." I am concerned that she may end up like Hestia and work in one of the shops to pay Goibniu for a Custom made Armor. If I recall, Aiz' weapon is around 100 million Valis and that is a big amount even for a Large Familia like Loki's.

"You are my Vice-Captain; I can't leave you with a mediocre piece when I have enough money to buy you a Custom one. Don't worry, Lion makes a lot when she goes into the Dungeon so we still plenty left even if we issue you a Custom made."

They have that much Money? I kind of knew that when I saw the Castle they call a mansion but I didn't think they would have this much.

"I presume you are looking for a light and easy to move in armor like that Elf girl?" He turned to my Goddess and got an Affirmative nod then returned his gaze to me. "Any kind of preferences or enhancements you want?"

"I can pick?" my head turned in question. I received an affirmation from them and got into thinking.

Hm, technically speaking being light is good enough as far as armor go so heat or any flashy enhancements are unneeded so I can really leave it at that. What do I want, what do I want? Oh! Comfort is a good thing. People often talk about being in armor is uncomfortable and hot and that it limits your mobility, though that is for full body armor. Anyway, I got an idea!

"Can you make it with enhancements that cool my body down or up depending on my current body temperature and relieves fatigue? oh! And self-repairing!" My idea is that fighting in the dungeon in an armor for long periods of time might be uncomfortable and affect my condition so if I have Armor that not only protects me but also relieves my Fatigue, I can stay longer in there provided I have food.

The self-repairing option is there as an unbreakable substitute because I think self-repairing is cheaper compared to unbreakable. Artoria – sama noticed me holding back on the enhancement though so she just changed it to unbreakable stating that I shouldn't hold back on protection.

He approached me with a measuring tape and noted my measurements on a notebook and nodded after going through it.

"What is the price?"

"Hm~ 120 million Valis. Come back in one month, it should be finished then." We Nodded and started to head back to Camelot.

"Artoria – sama, can I go to the Dungeon today?" I asked when we reached Camelot.

"No, you will be staying here to train with me and Lion to prepare you for the Dungeon. At least until we got your armor" She told me when we got to my room. Most Adventurers that go into the Dungeon are apparently trained to an extent not to mention they have protection when going there. Most that go there with only a weapon die on their first day; the ones that survive are crippled.

She would be testing me and build my combat knowledge and stamina for the week while I will be sparring with Lion when she isn't in the Dungeon to build muscle memory.

"Oh, Lion what are you doing here? I thought you're already in the Dungeon?" Ryuu Lion is sitting on my Bed inspecting the katana that I left there when we left for the Guild

"Artoria – sama, I am looking at her weapon for inspection. I can't have her going into that nest of monsters with a poorly made weapon after all." Oh, I haven't tested the Katana with me yet huh? If they gave me a Katana, why didn't they include a Beginner's tunic? Even MMORPGs are more generous with equipment for beginners!

My Goddess asked her analysis and she answered with: "I have an interesting discovery actually. It is enchanted to be unbreakable along with a few others I can't quite decipher."

We stayed in my room for a few minutes to an hour before leaving for Dinner, which has already been served in a Table in the Dining room. Unlike what I expected, the amount of food on the table is quite large enough to rival a buffet. I stopped for a bit to look at the room for any other people joining but found that a quarter of the food at the table has already been devoured by our Goddess. Naturally, it made me remember about the many memes about Artoria eating a lot and took that as my que to start eating.

'I have to check my new body tonight'

{Next Day}

Lion woke me up early in the morning, when the sun is still just rising in the horizon to start training. I dressed up in a normal white T-shirt and easy to move shorts for the morning before heading to the training grounds, where my trainers is waiting along with plethora of items beside them, like practice weapons and water.

I could also smell food cooking at the nearby kitchen meaning I probably am the last to wake up in the Mansion. My first training is easy and tiring at the same time; an obstacle course the Maids set up yesterday and finished just an hour before I woke up.

They were training my Dexterity and Agility in this course after coming to a decision that my Mystic eyes work best if I have the speed and hand to eye coordination to trace the lines, hence the obstacle course.

The next ones consist of sparring, correcting my stances, lecture on how to properly use my Sword properly, improving awareness of my surroundings, etc. By the end of the Day, I lay on the ground tired.

"That's it for the Day" Lion said and helped me stand up. I gave a 'Thank you' to her before pushing my Body one last time and head to my room to rest

"Koharu, let's update your status and see how much you improved from your training." Artoria – sama said as she accompanied me to my Bedroom. Oh, so training can also increase your stats! I thought they only increase when you defeat monsters. We arrived a few minutes later and I immediately removed my T-Shirt and lay down.

"Here is your updated status."

Name: Koharu

Age: 19

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Level: 1

Strength: I 19

Endurance: I 27

Dexterity: I 43

Agility: I 52

Magic: I 0

Skills:

 _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_

I looked through it for a few minutes before speaking; "I thought it would increase more, especially after that exhausting training."

"Your stats is pretty high for someone who just have their Falna for a Day. Most would head to the Dungeon on their first or second day and wouldn't bother to condition their body beforehand. Don't count on having fast increases when you reach level 2 though."

This is high? Bell's stats are on the thousands at level 1 – Oh wait, he has Liaris Freese boosting his stats, not to mention he has weeks to work with. Maybe my expectations are a little bit too high for my 2nd day.

'Fair enough I suppose' my eyelids grew heavy and my consciousness fell through darkness.

The following month turned into a Wake up - Eat - Train until lunch - Eat - Train - Eat - Sleep - Repeat routine; with an occasional lecture about the different Familia in the city, the know-hows of Dungeon delving, etc. and how the more prominent Gods live in the Towel of Babel, as well as a shopping trip on my 3rd day to get me things I need, like clothes. There was nothing interesting that happened aside from that little shopping trip so I was able to focus on increasing my stats and now it looks like this:

Name: Koharu

Age: 19

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Level: 1

Strength: H 179

Endurance: F 398

Dexterity: E 402

Agility: E 457

Magic: I 0

Skills:

 _Mystic Eyes of Death Perception_

Now, you might think that it's too high for only a Month of training but considering I had to put on some weights and made to run through an obstacle course the whole circular length of Orario while being chased by Lion 7 times this whole month (who is holding her speed to a peak of level 1), it's a fair amount I'd say. It's fortunate they have medicine that accelerates the Body's healing rate; else my body would still be aching today

My strength is pitiful but I only need it to carry my weapon and enough rations when going into the dungeon so I'm good. My fighting style is centered on accurately tracing the Lines of Death with my sword so what I need is Speed and precision, as well as the stamina to keep moving around without tiring. On that note, if I ever need to fight a person and keep them alive and not crippled, I am in a disadvantage just because I can't use the lines of death beyond destroying their equipment.

If they have an unbreakable weapon or armor or fights with their bare hands it is more so. Oh I'm confident I can break unbreakable objects but I need to break the enhancement first, which I can only see if I strain my eye and see the more advanced Lines of death and to do that, I need time and I doubt my opponent would give me enough. Proof? If Lion's claim on my sword being unbreakable is true and I can see Lines of Death running through then, yeah I can destroy Unbreakable objects.

Aside from my status increase there is also another important fact I discovered when in my training; that Is my Mystic Eye's usage limit. Yes, unlike what I initially thought of them being the same a Ryougi Shiki, My eye is like the hybrid of Both Shiki's eyes.

What I mean by that is I can turn it on and off like Ryougi but my head starts to hurt after keeping it active for too long and/or try to see the more Advanced lines too much like Tohno, in my case it starts to hurt after half a day or so and needs at least half an hour of rest after overstraining it.

I don't know what will happen should I overuse them but I'm not one to test a potentially death-inducing experiment. For all I know, my head might burst from overuse and I sure know I don't like that outcome.

"Take a rest. We'll go to Gobiniu's place in 30 minutes." Artoria – sama said and halted my aiming practice, which is me just trying to cut an air-born piece of wood or another object in a line they drew somewhere before it falls. They normally don't have lines because my Mystic Eyes would be active in this practice but unfortunately, they are currently resting.

"Yes" I replied before sheathing my sword and opened a nearby Ice box for a cold drink. I can finally go into the dungeon today and start to find out the reason why I am here in the first place. There are several times where I go to the city to try and find any anomalies (Like me) when I'm in a break but unfortunately I don't have any lead.

Though aside from the Main focus of the two DanMachi stories (I.e. Loki and Hestia Familia) and some information from the wiki, it's not like I'll know if there are any other Adventurer (Like Me) or God (Like Arturia – sama) that didn't appear though so the search is more for appearances and desperation than anything.

{30 minutes later}

I am currently in a changing room in the Gobiniu Familia putting on my new set of equipment away from prying eyes. My armor set consist of Mythril Thread Shirt and pants enchanted to prevent damage from going through, Arm and Leg Guards to take bladed attacks, Leather Boots and Gloves, and Chest Plate armor for blunt attacks. All of them enchanted to maximize comfort and movement while lessening muscle Fatigue along with being unbreakable.

"The Mythril thread clothing is also enchanted to absorb attacks. Else, the unbreakable trait would have been useless." He said while inspecting his work. I muttered a thank you and replied;

"I expected the Mythril Cloth to be rough and uncomfortable on the skin but they are even more comfortable than Civilian clothes. As expected of a 120 million commissioned armor I guess"

Gobinui snorted as if insulted by my comment. Noticing this, I quickly apologized to him with a bow. He nodded with a smile before asking me

"So, how does it feel? Is it tight or loose anywhere?" I stretched my limbs and did some squats and push-ups then nodded to him with satisfaction after feeling the cooling enhancement activate.

After paying him the bill, I secured my Katana on a holder on my left hip, check if the leather pouch {For holding Magic Stones and drops} is with me and head straight to the Dungeon. After 1 month of nothing but training, it's finally time to earn my Keep and I fully intend to pay back that 120 million by the end of the year.

When I arrived at the Dungeon, unexpectedly there are already quite a few people heading in, most are in teams but some are alone like me. I encountered a few party of adventurers after entering, all of them waving me away making their intent clear: 'Go away, this is our hunting spot'. And so I did and wandered the floor alone and entered the 2nd floor after seeing the floor populated with adventurers already

My Mystic Eyes activate and my katana held at my right hand 10 minutes from diving when the walls cracked in several places and spawned a couple kobolds, wolf-like creatures standing on their hind legs and there are 5 of them in total.

Already, I can see the numerous Lines in their body from their neck, arms, legs, and torso. One rushed me in front while the others circled around to attempt to box me in. Clever, I never thought that Monsters would be this intelligent and thought they'd rush me upfront. My stats increased considerably this past month and I now have my new armor so I'm not very worried about my situation.

I moved to intercept the charging kobold, sidestepping a claw strike before cutting the still moving arm with a downward swing to the right, my sword's blade held pointing at my back. In one motion, I tilted the blade to face my opponent's chest and cut at the Line at the center of the chest, making the Kobold who is still in a sweeping motion to vanish in a black haze leaving a small magic stone behind.

'That was easy.' I thought and stopped for a brief moment to stare at the magic stone before turning my body to face the kobold to my left. It attempted to kick me after seeing what happened to the other one, which I also side stepped. I ignored the leg and went straight to decapitate it. I ignored the magic stone and turned back to the 3 remaining kobold, which is now standing together.

'They really are intelligent. Not on the Level of an Elf or Human but intelligent enough to know they can't take me alone.'

Instead of charging this time, I held my sword at my side and circled the trio to look for an opening to exploit. Why am I doing this when my armor could negate their attacks? I am an agility type you see and I can't get used to taking attacks even from weak monsters. If I got to the lower floors and it became a habit to tank attacks instead of dodging them, I'd be dead in no time.

And I'm not too confident of dodging the attacks of 3 monsters while simultaneously killing them without getting hit.

I wasted no time in disposing the 3 Kobolds after they rushed in impatience. After pocketing the magic stones, sheathing my Katana and deactivating my Mystic eyes, I resumed my wandering.

{Next}


	3. Chapter 3

**Helios Here with a New Chapter. I apologize, this chapter only has 1,500 words instead of the usual 3000. I'm busy with college so please forgive me if I can't write as much. I do my best in weekends, but... I will write if I have the time but please don't expect it to be fast. I will update this chapter if i have the time so don't worry.**

 **UPDATE! - The Chapter length has now been updated**

 **Soledge1 - don't worry, her Familia will have both Male and female members. I'm still deciding when they will appear, maybe in 1 or 2 chapters**

 **Boyzilla - Sorry, i don't think it will be that interesting to see a series of chapters dedicated to just her training**

 **Guest - Her being a Male turned female, Having Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, and being able to utilize her Mystic eyes without head aches or training is part of the plot. I can't spoil you guys but those 2 are Anomalies of some sort** ; **they are on purpose**

 **Here is the next chapter! Again, sorry if the releases or chapter count is low**

I Continue to Explore the 2nd floor of the Dungeon while having my right arm rested in my Sword's handle at all Times. After wandering around the floor for a couple minutes on a casual pace, I started to get bored of the stale stone walls and tunnel so I started to Hum Fate/Stay night's Brave shine while my feet moved to the entrance of the 3rd floor. It should be about time adventurers start floor ding the lower floors.

A few minutes later, I arrive at the stairs leading to the floor below so My left foot tensed while I bring down my right foot to step on the –

Crack *Crack

The walls behind me started to crack and open, signifying how monsters started to spawn. My Left foot relaxed, drew my Sword, activated my Mystic Eyes, and faced to my back just in time to see Kobolds and Goblins dropping to the floor.

Goblins are to the right while the Kobolds are to the left. Just as I Finish counting, they started to split into teams and moved to Box me in. 1 Goblin and Kobold per team totaling 6 teams.

'I am still in the 2nd floor right? Isn't there a tad too much for the lower floors?"

My thought is cut off when the team in front of me charged the Kobold at the back and the Goblin at the front. From the looks of it, it seems the other teams are almost in position so I met them up front.

The Goblin clenched its right fist and pulled the same arm back when we got around 6-7 meters apart. I, having superior range, just swiped my sword at the neck when the bugger got in range, disappearing in a black haze as before.

I looked up front and found the Kobold coming down from above in an attempt to kick me. Without thinking, my hand moved on its own and sliced the Kobold's torso where a line is prominent. I was about to sigh in relief when two fists impacted my back and another 4 on their way.

'I got careless!'

I hurriedly jumped in front and turned to the closing monsters, who are now trying to box me again after seeing their strategy working. I quickly formulated a plan and head to the right most group. The 2 monsters stopped on their tracks and freeze in place for a moment; where I managed to kill the Kobold before the Goblin snapped. The now angry goblin got attempted to punch me but I sidestepped and beheaded it.

 _Screech!_

After seeing me trapped in a wall, the remaining ones screeched together and attacked in a rough formation. As before, I charged at the left side who is prepared for me and quickly disposed of the monsters before moving to the right where I did the same for 3 more times.

I sighed and exited combat mode then went to pick up my earnings, among them is a single fang as a drop. I placed it together with the Magic Stones and head for the entrance of the 3rd floor.

'Should I continue? The dungeon is unusually active for the lower floors so I should report it…' I contemplated for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of retreating and continuing. Eventually, I decided to…

"Yeah, the Dungeon's trying to kill me" I said, eyeing the 4th wave of monsters since I entered floor 3.

I decided to continue exploring. After all, the previous wave could be tossed as coincidence and my worries could be unfounded. I don't want to be that one guy who is too paranoid and worries about every little thing.

From the lessons I received this past month, Monsters shouldn't spawn this fast in the lower floors and never this many for lone adventurers. Yet I already encountered 4 waves a few minutes since entering and the fact that each wave is 2 monsters more than the previous ones isn't helping the case either.

After disposing this wave, I noticed that the pouch meant to hold Magic Stones is 3/4th full with the drops and magic stones. I don't have any spare either because today is only meant as a test drive for my new strength.

"I guess I don't have any more excuses to continue huh?"

Indeed I don't at the rate things are going, I may need to abandon drops to continue and that's just a waste of money. The number of monsters is also good to gain battle experience, though they are weak.

I closed the pouch and turned where the stairs to the 2nd floor is located. I have a report to make and magic stones to trade.

Surprise, Surprise I encountered another 2 waves of monsters on floor 2 and it's getting harder to deal with 24 monsters at once; 18 monsters too many for this floor. From the looks and actions of passing parties of adventurers, they apparently agree with me

As expected, I didn't manage to avoid all attacks and got hit quite a few times. Thankfully, my armor managed to protect me from harm but it's not looking good for me if I want to be an Agility type swordswoman.

'That's 16, only –"

"Are you okay?" A woman with long Golden Hair and eyes asked me. A quality rapier in hand and she is wearing armoring exposing her back and armpits above what I assume to be metal thread underwear (Not THAT Underwear, you perverts!) and skirt. This should be Aiz Wallen-something if my memory is correct

I stared for a moment. Not in her body or face but her armor. I mean, I understand the need of eye candy for the anime but isn't that kind of design bad, armor-wise? The armor is doing more bad than good most of the time seeing as her back where the spine is located is exposed, and the –

"Are you okay?" she asked again with a head tilt at close range, like a few centimeters away from my face close range. I jumped from the close proximity of our faces d realized she was asking me a question.

"Eh? Ah, yes I'm okay. Thank you for your help." I replied back with a bow. I cleared my throat awkwardly and asked in a clearly embarrassed tone.

"Aiz correct? Your weapon is different from what the rumors said."

"You mean desperate? It's back at Gobinui for sharpening."

Sharpening? Confused, I asked her what she meant. Apparently, Loki Familia just returned from an expedition and is resting. Now, Aiz's weapon Desperate dulled in that expedition apparently and is not at Gobinui's hands for re-sharpening. Aiz herself has no money for the repairs so she is back to get some.

If I recall correctly, Aiz also dulled Desperate in Sword Oratoria Episode 1 after their last expedition. It is due to the acidic blood of the caterpillars but I have the feeling it's not just due to that.

It makes me wonder how many times she gets Desperate dulled and in need of maintenance. I just hope the answer is not every expedition because Gobinui will die from overwork at that rate.

Thanking her one more time I passed by her and continued to the surface, ignoring the drops and magic stones. Aiz tapped my shoulder a few times and pointed to said drops. I just showed her my bursting pouch to convey my thoughts.

'I wonder if I will get any status increases."

Orario, at the Guild*

"That will be 50, 728 valis" My receptionist told me while extending the tray she is holding in her hands. Atop the tray are my earnings for the day, an enormous amount considering I only got to the 3rd floor and stayed at the dungeon for less than an hour.

"Do you still have anything to do?" She asked me. The receptionist is an Elf with blond hair, Eina – san and she is the person assigned to me. At her words, I stopped to think if I should report about the abnormal behavior of the dungeon before deciding against it.

Surprisingly, she didn't question how I got this many magic stones and fangs when I returned to exchange them. Considering her reputation in the anime and some rumors going on, I decided to ask her about it.

 _"I knew you trained with Lion-san for a month and got yourself a proper weapon and armor, unlike the other ones." She gave a glare at the other Adventurers at the Building, who flinched at her gaze "As long as you didn't go too far you should be fine. The Magic Stones and fangs you returned with are only that of the lower so I have nothing to worry about"_ Is what she told me. Apparently, Artoria-sama is not exaggerating when she told me how most adventurers go straight to dive with little to no proper training or knowledge of the Dungeon.

"I have one thing but I should consult my Goddess before reporting" I replied. She nodded at me and waved as I head out of the building and straight to Camelot. I contemplated about reporting it at the guild, but I thought I should know how my Familia will react first. The reason being that this is more likely to be an Anomaly because I haven't read or heard about this kind happening in the lower floors and I don't know if this only happened to me or if everyone else experienced it so I thought I should ask if Lion encountered as many monsters as me.

A few Adventurers, in addition to Aiz, also saw me facing a hell lot of monsters so people would be reporting this to the Guild anyway. I know they will call me in questioning later, like if I bought some mysterious items that attracts monsters or how I survived horde after horde of monsters. At the very least my Familia should know about this so I won't be answering everything alone and they should help me investigate later.

I stopped in a stall selling some kind of fried food, potato apparently and sat in a nearby bench to rest and think. I failed to notice earlier but, what part of the timeline am I? Aiz told me they just returned from a recent expedition where desperate dulled but is that the same expedition from the anime or a prior one? They talked about keeping quiet about the caterpillars in the anime.

But that wouldn't fit in the timeline. Or is my brain just playing tricks on me? Bell joined Hestia 2 weeks from the start of the series and Hestia descended 2 months before the start while I found myself here before Hestia decided to start her Familia if the Church is any indication.

Desperate is a Durandal weapon so it won't be easy to dull just by swining it around and I don't think Aiz would be willing to use her Skill on some normal monsters. If I just knew the timeline I would have an inkling of where our main trio is but I don't know anything that may give me an idea.

Knowing where they are should allow me to spot anything different from the series, or at least the anime and find me the anomalies I have been looking for. My presence may have changed something but if anything is different from my memories, like Freya not taking a liking to bell, then I know that I would need to involve myself with that change.

Another thing to note is the Artoria in my Familia. Is the version here the same one from the 6th singularity, the Lion king herself or is it a different version, like the one at Chaldea? Her personality is more mature and human than her saber version but far from the cold and logical one the Lion king has. In the end, finding out what version I am with for the last month may be important but it may be the result of a Parallel world.

She also doesn't seem to know about Mystic Eyes of Death Perception but that may be a result of her time as a king honing her poker face. If she is the Lion King, then how did she end up here or who summoned her in this world if she isn't?

'I should worry about this later, my report comes first.'

I stand up from my seat and head to our Familia's headquarters, taking note to ask her later about my thoughts. Some may call me dumb for exposing myself but I'm more worried about my current situation than something like my pride because depending on her answer, I may shed light to whatever is happening here AND get help from her.

At Camelot

I entered the resting area and saw Lion in her exposing adventurer outfit, Artoria – sama in her Armor, a Pair of Girl and Boy lying in the couch unconscious, and a Maid with a medical kit. Their clothes have a few tears and they are covered in dust and blood from small scratches but nothing major a few healing potions can't tend to.

Both of them have obsidian black hair, and about a head shorter than me while their clothes are torn up peasant clothes and a golden pendant hanging on each of their neck and blood smeared in their skin. I'd say they are about 15-16 years old, a year or 2 younger than me, twins from the looks of it.

"Ah, you're early. Welcome back did something happen?" Artoria - sama said as I entered the room. Lion also turned to my direction to acknowledge my existence

"Something happened back at the Dungeon and I'm hoping you'd listen to my report but…" I look at the sleeping twins at the couch "It seems there are more important things to do. Where did you find them?"

Lion turned her head at the sleeping twins and spoke. "I was about to head to the dungeon when a person inside the Guild yelled for an Emergency Quest. An unexpected monster horde appeared near Orario and assaulted a Caravan. The monsters are weak and the caravan had some Level 2 Adventurers Guarding it but the monsters are too many. When I arrived there most of the Caravan members are dead including the Guards. They are 2 of the 5 survivors."

"And, why are they here? Shouldn't they be at the Guild healing right now?" It's a mystery why these 2 are here when the other 3 are supposedly at the Guild. Why would the staff let a Familia take some of the survivors when there is no reason to?

Unexpectedly, it was Artoria – Sama who answered. She lifted the hair covering the boy's ear, revealing his elf ears or to be precise, Half-Elf ears.

"They have a powerful curse cast on them. The Girl has one that Agitates monsters at a certain distance and makes them seek people while the boy has one that causes them to go berserk when attacked." She lifted her hands and turned to me

"The Guild entrusted them to us. Camelot has a barrier that blocks magic from Going in or out unless the caster has my permission. They are to stay here until the Guild or some of the larger Familia dispels their curse. You have a report?"

'They are definitely Anomalies.' I thought. Unless they appeared in later volumes of the light novels they are definitely Anomalies like me, no meant to exist in this world. When Artoria – sama mentioned about me supposed report, I remembered my business.

"Yes. The Dungeon is acting weird when I entered earlier; the Dungeon appears to spawn more monsters than what you told me. I was facing 24 monsters at once when I was going back."

She narrowed her eyes then asked. "Did you already report this to the Guild?" I shake my head and asked if this is abnormal like I initially thought.

"Yes, the dungeon is not supposed to spawn that many monsters in the top floors. Even in the Lower floors that is unusual. Aside from that did you noticed anything else?"

I pondered for a bit and nodded. "The monsters are strangely intelligent, like going into formation circling me"

"This must be reported to the Guild. Are you the only one who experienced this?"

"Other Adventurer parties saw me fighting multiple monsters at once on floor 2 when I was retreating." She nodded and told Lion to stay with the twins and explain what is going on when they woke up and gestured me to follow her.

"Lay down for a bit. After you have rested and updated your Falna we're going to the Guild to report." I removed my armor and laid down on my bed, complying without a word.

{Next}


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the long delay and how small the chapter is. I promise to update it to 3,000 words (excluding Author Notes) at a later date. As for why I updated the story even though it's only halfway done and why I haven't finished it even after all this time, well, for the former to show that i'm still writing this story and show that i'm still not dead while the reason for the latter is that I've been too absorbed playing Toram online, Fate/Grand Order (I didn't get Okita...) and my back to back exams and irrational teachers.**

 **Enough of my rambling, I present you Chapter 4 of New World - An Anomaly. Please Enjoy**

* * *

Artoria – sama and I sat on a bench with a paper bag and a wooden cup on our hands. The cup contains a juice from an unknown fruit while the paper bag contains a croquette of some sort, a potato croquette that we bought on a nearby stall to be precise, where a familiar face showed up to buy one; a blonde haired woman on casual clothes with a rapier on her waist, The Sword Princess Aiz Wallenstein.

She is apparently a regular on all stores that sell these croquettes and come to buy a few on her day offs and even when going into the dungeon, showing her obsession with it.

I would stopped to talk with her a bit more, ask a few questions plaguing my mind since before coming here but the situation on the dungeon is more important and Aiz already gave her encounters in the dungeon earlier so there is no reason to stop her wandering the city and join us.

"Am I hated by the dungeon or something?" I asked to no one after processing the information given by Aiz and the Guild earlier.

The information is shocking and made me wonder if the Dungeon hates world travelers or the individual that sent me here wanted me to struggle for one reason or the other. When I didn't hear Artoria – sama replying, my head fell down in depression and a sigh escaped my lips.

The piece of information I'm talking about is how the dungeon spawns a black monster to hunt and kill any Gods that enter the dungeon. While it's true that the monsters I faced isn't blackened or is in anyway stronger than the other monsters from the same floor, they are more intelligent than normal (apparently) and spawns in greater numbers.

My Goddess finished the contents of her cup and returned them to the stall and spoke up:

"True, the monster horde disappeared after you left apparently and while the boost in your stats is welcome, you cannot continue going to the dungeon without bringing someone with you or become strong enough to not be a burden on the lower floors"

Another sigh escaped my lips as I processed what my Goddess said. While it's true that my mystic eyes are powerful, I'm not good enough to deal with mass hordes of monsters, not to mention that overworking them will reduce the time I can keep my eyes active so I'm not really suited for drawn out battles against large groups of monsters.

I cannot go inside the dungeon without bringing someone with me and the only member of our Familia that isn't a maid or worker is Lion. I can go with her but it seems that she mainly goes to the lower floors. Asking for her to let me join her is going to lower our Familia's daily income if we stay on the lower floors while diving too deep will give the risk of us dying due to the amount of monsters that may spawn because of me.

"Then what do you suggest I do? I can dive up to the 3rd floor at this rate, 4th if I prepare but beyond floor 5 is suicide."

Artoria – sama chewed her last croquette, her eyes closed in thought as she placed her right arm in her head. She seemed to have an idea and gestured me to follow her, heading in a different direction than Camelot.

"Since you use a Japanese sword, I'll ask Takemikazuchi to train you seeing as he is the most proficient regarding Japanese styled weapons. I'll also try to convince Loki if they would help you in the dungeon."

I understand Takemikazuchi since he seemed to be a good guy, but would Loki even consider helping out considering how protective she is of her children, especially Aiz?

When I asked about it and if Takemikazuchi wouldn't be willing to ask his Familia to help me in the dungeon, Artoria – sama just giggled evilly and said she has a secret weapon that is certain to make Loki comply (?) to her demands, whatever that is.

*A few minutes later, at the Twilight Manor

"No way am I lending my Aiz-tan to you! In the first place, they just came back from our recent expedition! Aiz-tan also just came back from collecting the money to payback Goibnui, she's tired!"

Artoria – sama smirked a triumphant smile as Aiz stepped inside Loki's office fully dressed in her adventuring uniform, obviously already convinced by Artoria – sama at an earlier time. Loki sama grinded her teeth in frustration as she tried to convince Aiz to stay and rest which fell on deaf ears as the latter skillfully ignored her God.

Aiz has a resolved expression, one that screams 'you can't change my mind', a fitting one for a tough woman like her. Loki returned her gaze to Artoria – sama, the meaning of her expression and would be question is easily read as:

"How did you convince her!?" and "Teach me!"

My prediction turned out to be correct a moment later after she muttered those, word for word. Whether Merlin or Rin influenced Artoria-sama or not, she had an infuriating smile that screams 'figure it out yourself' which seems successful on angering Loki even further.

"We'll meet Takemikazuchi first before you go help Koharu out, is that okay with you Aiz?"

Wonderfully done, my goddess; it seems you have been influenced by Rin and Merlin more than I expected. It's a shame I haven't had a chance to reveal my origin to Artoria-sama or that would be a good teasing line. Loki seemed to be angered that she was ignored again and turned her gaze at me. It seems that she's intent on getting at least one reply before we go out.

"You! Why do you even need my Aiz-tan to go to the Dungeon, you have a falna now right!?"

Of course, just for a finishing blow I also ignored her splendidly and placed all my attention to my now two companions, who seems to be coming to an agreement about…A schedule?

"No, if you're okay with it I'd like to stay at Camelot until the next expedition. I want to take advantage of your offer as much has possible" At that, I discreetly looked at Loki, whose mouth is now agape in shock.

"Is that okay? Then let's go, maybe you might even want to transfer over to my Familia by the end of this."

"No, Aiz-tan! Don't abandon me! And Artoria, don't you dare steal my Aiz-tan from me, or anyone from my Familia for that matter! Hey, are you listening!? Come back!"

How harsh, but since I'm having fun I can't really say anything out loud. And from how the other members of her Familia are listening secretly on the door, it seems that we're not the only one having fun hearing her desperate cries.

'How sadistic of you, aren't you members of her Familia?' I asked Finn, who I technically haven't met yet, silently. 'I mean, its fun hearing her desperate like that. It's not like Aiz is joining your Familia and I think she'll benefit from your Goddess.'

I silently whispered, 'little devil' and ran after my companions.

"You guys! If you're listening the whole time why didn't you help me stop Aiz-tan from going with them!"

I didn't hear an answer as by then, were on the bottom floor and near the gate. As we got out of the premises of the Twilight Manor, I questioned Artoria-sama about the question lingering on my mind since earlier.

"Artoria-sama, how did you convince Aiz to come after us? She even ignored her God to come with us."

A smirk graced her lips as she replied. Apparently, Artoria-sama promised to personally train Aiz when she's not in the dungeon to assist me in exchange of accompanying me into the dungeon and help me in case I get overrun by monsters. Although from what I heard, Aiz is also paying Artoria-sama for her stay and training in real cash for the duration of her stay.

"As expected of the King of Knights, you sure know how to make profit Artoria-sama"


End file.
